The invention in specific comprises a collapsible bipod which is secured as an integrated part of the forearm of a Thompson/Center Contender Super 14 Pistol. In use, the accuracy of the pistol may only be insured by providing a stable, solid resting place. The body mount and legs of the bipod are thus adapted to be set within a preformed wooden forearm and attached thereto in collapsible-extensible relation.
The prior art is best represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. : J. S. Butler, 1,382,409; W. J. Kresge, 2,807,904; G. Harris, 3,327,422; P. E. Kellie, 3,938,273; G. Harris, 4,625,620; G. Harris, 4,641,451.
In contrast to the prior art, the legs forming the bipod are extensible from and retractable into channels which are formed in the wooden forearm wherein they may be locked in position out of sight, when not in use. These retractable legs are releasable so that they may be flared left and right to a position thirty (30) degrees from center and there, locked into foreward tilt support position; appropriate extensible means for elevation adjustment are also provided.